Luke Skywalker
|weapons = Blue, later green lightsaber|powers = The Force Expert Pilot|species = Human|gender = Male|hair = Blonde|eye = Blue|spouse = Mara Jade Skywalker| children = Ben Skywalker (son)|descendants = Unnamed grandchild Nat, Kol and Cade Skywalker (descendants)|parents = Anakin Skywalker (father) Padmé Amidala (mother)|ancestors = Ryoo and Winama Thule (maternal great-grandmothers) Jobal Naberrie (maternal grandmother) Shmi Skywalker (paternal grandmother) Ruwee Naberrie (paternal grandfather) Cliegg Lars (paternal step-grandfather)|siblings = Leia Organa (twin sister)|niecenephews = Jaina Solo (niece) Jacen Solo and Anakin Solo (nephews) Allana/Amelia Solo (great niece by Jacen)|auntsuncles = Owen Lars (paternal step-uncle/adopted father) Beru Lars (paternal step-aunt/adopted mother) Sola Naberrie (maternal aunt) Darred Janren (maternal uncle, Sola's husband) Dama Whitesun (adoptive aunt) Sam Brunk (adopted uncle)|cousins = Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie (maternal cousins)|Inlaws = Han Solo (brother in law)|First = ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|creator = George Lucas|image = Luke Skywalker.png}} '''Luke Skywalker (born Luke Amidala Skywalker) was in history a famous Jedi Knight. He was the father of Ben Skywalker, the husband of Mara Jade Skywalker, the brother of Leia Organa, the uncle of Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo. Biography Before birth Padmé announces to her husband that she is pregnant with their child. Anakin feels overjoyed that he will be a father. Suddenly, Anakin starts having nightmares of his wife dying in childbirth, and heard his baby crying in the background. Padmé assures him that she will not get killed in dilevery. Desperate to save Padme and his unborn children, Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. Padmé refused to believe he turned and encountered Vader on Mustafar. She felt betrayed by Anakin and assured she still loved him. He called her a traitor and started to Force choke her. Obi-Wan stopped him and they dueled. Obi-Wan defeated Anakin in a very immense combat, and took Padmé to Polis Massa. Early life Luke was born in 19 BBY a few minutes before his twin Leia was born. They were born at the end of the Clone Wars and the start of the Galactic Empire. Both children needed to be protected from the Emperor and their father, the newly created Darth Vader. Bail Organa took Leia to Alderaan for her parents to enjoy her company. Luke was taken to Tatooine. Obi Wan took the baby and handed him to his aunt, Beru Lars. Owen looked at his newborn nephew and was at first reluctant of Luke but in time, Owen would love Luke if he were his own son. Due to being raised by his aunt and Uncle, Beru and Owen had stated they named Luke’s last name after his paternal grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. Luke had grown close to his aunt as she was a mother to him, and played with him when he was a toddler. Kenobi visited the Lars homestead everyday watching Luke grow. At age 6, he located a screwdriver when he was six years old, unknowingly using the force. In 10 BBY, Luke ran away from home after Owen refused to tell Luke anything about his father. He saw of vision of a dark figure (Darth Vader) himself. Afterwards he encountered boy named Annie, which was later revealed as a dream. In childhood, Luke first encountered Ben Kenobi after saving him and his best friend, Windy Marstrap. In 1 BBY, his friend Biggs Darklight left to join the Rebellion, which was one year before the events of A New Hope ''Episode IV: A New Hope'' In 0 BBY, Luke was nineteen years old when his father's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 return to the Lars Homestead. They quickly become friends. Luke accidentally charges the message Princess Leia, unknown as Luke's twin sister, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2 goes missing and Luke and 3PO try to search for the robot. After half a day wasted finding Artoo, Luke and his droids are attacked by Tuskin Raiders, who had previously kidnapped and killed his paternal grandmother. The Raiders had been spooked by Obi Wan Kenobi (known as Ben Kenobi). Kenobi reveals the truth of Luke's father, Anakin, from a point of view. He was a Jedi Knight, killed by Darth Vader. He is given his father's lightsaber. After the message to Ben, Luke refuses to leave to train as a Jedi on Alderaan. After his aunt and uncle were brutally killed by Imperial troopers on the order of Vader, Luke changes his mind to fight for his deceased family members. Saving Princess Leia Traveling to Anchor Head at the Mos Eirley Airport, they hire Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca, smugglers who owns the Millennium Falcon. On the journey to Alderaan for Luke to continue his Jedi training, only to find the planet is destroyed by the Empire. While tracking a TIE fighter, the tractor beam on the Death Star I attracts the Falcon into its station. Solo and Skywalker disguise as stormtroopers and kill the guards in the gain control. R2 finds that princess Leia is held captive. Luke convinces Han and Chewbacca to help save the princess. Hans and Luke disguise as warriors to get Leia. Their escape route is cut off, so they're forced to stay in a garbage chute. With the help of Threepio and Artoo, the quad manages to escape the garbage chute. Escape off the Death Star I Luke and Leia get separated from Solo and Chewie and forced to fight off thousands of stormtroopers. Luke manages to buy him and Leia little time before the stormtroopers on the other side can come through the door. He manages to take a grappling hook to take the duo across the bridge, where Organa plants a kiss on Luke’s cheek, and the two escape to be united with Solo and Chewie again Death of Obi-Wan Kenobi While escaping Luke watches Ben Kenobi fighting Darth Vader the man who "killed" Anakin Skywalker. Vader takes the opportunity to strike the former master, only catching a glimpse of Skywalker before the door could close. Luke fled with his friends, and grieved over the death of Ben. The Battle of Yavin IV During the Battle of Yavin IV, almost everyone besides Luke and Wedge is alive. His ship is almost attacked. Han Solo returns and destroys the TIE fighters, which Vader and his flight away. Luke destroys the Death Star before it fired on the rebel base. They both are later awarded medals by Leia for their heroism and bravery. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Captive by a Wamba Three years later, Luke is about twenty-two years old and part of commanding the Rebels with his best friends, Han Solo, his secret Sister Princess Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, AND Chewie/Chewbacca, in the Planet Hoth. As he is alone in the planet, a wampa attacks atakes Luke back to his cave. When he regains conscioucness, he uses his lightsaber and frees himself. He kills the beast and quickly races out of the cave. He passes back out onto the ground and sees Ben Kenobi as a spirit for Luke to go find Yoda to finish his Jedi knight training. Rescued by Han Solo Han finds Luke on the ground, and pulls him to safety in the Rebel Base, and Leia kisses Luke on the lips for anger she has on Solo. As soon as Luke recovers, he travels to the planet, Dagobah and to be trained by Yoda the Jedi Master. Dagobah Luke travels with R2 to learn the way of the Jedi. He visions himself and Vader fighting, while Luke slashes his head off and realizes that if he does face him, than Luke will become Darth Vader himself. As he feels his friends in pain, Luke heads off to rescue them, disobeying Yoda and Ben for the sake of his friends Duel with the Dark Lord Unaware of the trap, Luke goes to rescue his friends. He watches Han being drifted to Boba Fett’s ship and his friends being dragged into another one. Leia sees Luke the last moment and tries to warn Luke it's a trap. He ignores the warning and comes face-to-face with Darth Vader for the very first time and ignites into a lightsaber duel. During the duel, Vader cuts off Luke's right hand that holds his father' saber. He hangs off on a pole of the catwalk. The dark lord tries to seduce Luke to the Dark side and rejects to rule the galaxy at his side. He refused to be corrupted, as he starts to talk of Luke's father. Luke tells him that it was Vader that killed his father, but is his father. Luke falls into the abyss and feels angered and upset. Luke telepathically calls Leia to help find him. She and the team find and rescues him from falling and fint for a prosthetic hand covered with a black glove. Injured, Luke hears his father talking to him, saying, "father…" while Vader tries to get his son to come back and join the dark side, saying it's his destiny to fall into the side, while Luke asks "Ben, why didn't you tell me?!" Epilogue The film ends when they plot to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt, which would take an entire year to save him. Category:Star Wars character Category:Episode IV: A New Hope character Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes back Character Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi character Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Created by George Lucas Category:Skywalker family Category:Naberrie family Category:Ancestors Category:Chosen One descendants